The Hearts of Demons
by Blazenix
Summary: AU Misaki is a mage. Akihiko is a demon. Misaki is a Slayer. Akihiko is a prince. Misaki kills evil demons for a living while Akihiko is sent to kill him. However Akihiko falls for him and will do anything for him to be his. Even abandoning the throne.
1. The Assassination Attempt

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica**.

**I thought I'd try a different fic and go back to my anime related roots.**

**Of all the yaoi things I've seen. Junjo is one of my favourites.**

* * *

><p><em>Misaki pitifully treaded along the corridor, he felt extremely cold and began to shiver. <em>

_There was sudden urge that coursed through his body that told him to go to his parent's room._

_ Misaki certainly didn't like it. _

_A piercing scream filled the air making him jump. _

_He stepped back in fear as the quiet but chilling sound of a woman sobbing could be heard at the end of the corridor. _

_In horror he realized that it was his parent's room that the sounds were coming from._

_The sobbing suddenly stopped and then there was nothing but silence. _

"_Mother...Father?" Misaki whispered opening the door to fill the room with the dim moonlight. _

_He recoiled in horror as he saw his father on the floor in a pool of blood._

"_Father..." Misaki gasped out tears streaming down his face kneeling beside him. _

_Misaki heard a horrible faint sound, like an animal chewing on raw meat. _

_He was terrified of what he was going to see but never the less dared to turn his head slowly toward the source of the sound._

_There was a figure that was silhouetted against the moonlight holding a woman like a broken doll looking down on her._

_Misaki's eyes widened as he realised who his was holding._

"_...Mother?" he faltered._

_The figure's head spun round to face him._

_Misaki screamed in horror as he saw blood dripping down the creature's mouth and glowing red eyes staring at him._

Misaki jumped up and breathed heavily as he woke from the nightmare.

The nightmare that haunting him since that fateful day, of that **monster** that slaughtered his parents.

He got up and stared at the moonlight from the window near his bed.

Misaki was only eight years old at the time.

Although both his parents were mages that creature was far too powerful for them to defend themselves.

He fingered his mother's wedding ring, which he keeps around a chain on his neck.

He thought about himself being a strong mage.

Every day he trains his powers so that if he sees that accursed demon that he'll finally avenge what he took away from him.

None of the Slayers found him; a slayer was a mage whose life and soul is dedicated to hunting down any evil supernatural being.

He has trained himself to become a slayer in order to spare some other soul from sharing the same fate of his poor parents.

He may not been in the slaying for long, but ever since he vanquished a powerful demon named Blood he's gained a fast reputation.

Misaki sighed thinking about how his brother is now worried about him constantly because of this.

He visits him every day to check to he hasn't been murdered in his sleep as he put it.

He dreaded to think he's being a nuisance to his older brother that raised him, but there was little he could do.

He was destined to be a Slayer and nothing would change that.

* * *

><p>"Send for my youngest son," Fuyuhiko ordered a servant.<p>

Fuyuhiko was the king of the Usumi demon clan which was one of the most powerful royal clans in the country.

Akihiko entered the dark throne room as the servant bowed and scuttled away.

He knew that his father was angry, since his eyes was glowing a light purple.

"You called for me father?" Akihiko asked.

"Yes come closer my son," his father groaned massaging his temples.

Akihiko did as he was asked.

"I have to ask you to do a very important mission for me," Fuyuhiko said.

"What is that?"

"Hunt down the Slayer named Takahashi and kill the bastard," his father roared.

Akihiko gave an irritated sigh.

His father knew he didn't like to be violent.

Nor did he enjoy killing things which was an unusual thing for a member of the Usami clan.

"Why this slayer, what makes him so special?"

"This slayer killed Blood,"

Akihiro raised his eyebrows in surprise...but not pity.

Blood was a nasty demon even to their standards, and he was also very powerful which was why his father valued him so.

"You're far more powerful than Blood,"

"So is Haruhiko,"

"Haruhiko has other important matters to attend too,"

"So wait until he's done and get him to do it. I'll have no part of it!" Akihiko said turning away.

"That Slayer will get away with it by then! He's also killed the Butcher and Claw!"

Both them were also evil demons, Akihiko heard of terrible things of what they've done.

"Give me one good reason why I should,"

"...Because...if this Slayer is powerful enough he'd be able to kill _us_ son,"

Akihiko frowned.

"Surely you care about me, Haruhiko, Kaoruko and Mizuki to defend us, right? "

His father knew that he wouldn't refuse that.

He might not agree with them killing mages but he still cared about them they were his family after all.

"Very well," Akihiko sighed.

His father immediately perked up.

"I knew I could count on you my son!" he smiled.

Akihiko didn't return the smile, he left the room not saying anything and summoned his sword from which he rarely uses.

He was about to take a life in the name of family.

* * *

><p>"Misaki are you in there?" Misaki heard his brother knocking on the back door.<p>

"Course I am, why wouldn't I be?" Misaki smiled opening the door.

Takahiro sighed with relief.

"Thank God,"

"You need to stop worrying about me Takahiro,"

Misaki sighed and went to make tea for the both of them.

"I can't help it little brother! You put your life danger every time you do your job!"

"But I want to do it," Misaki said his back turned to his brother.

Takahiro groaned in frustration knowing that he wasn't going to win.

"I have an announcement you little brother,"

This time Misaki turned to face him.

"Oh what's that?"

There was a light tap at the back door.

"Takahiro did you tell him yet?" a faint voice could be heard.

"Manami come in," Misaki said crossing his arms.

Kajiwara Manami was Takahiro's girlfriend.

Misaki liked her a lot for she seemed like the perfect partner for his older brother.

As she entered the door, Misaki noticed something sparkle on one of her fingers.

"Not yet darling," Takahiro smiled at her.

"What is it you want to tell me?"

"Misaki, I and Manami are engaged,"

Misaki burst into a smile and hugged his brother.

"That's wonderful!"

He then realised that the ring around Manami's finger was his mother's.

"I want you to be the best man," Takahiro smiled putting a hand on his shoulder.

"I'd love to be!" Masaki smiled.

"Promise me one thing,"

"What's that?"

"Don't pursue slaying until we are married,"

"B-but brother," Misaki stuttered shocked.

"I don't want you to die, especially before then! Please..."

After a long begrudging silence, Misaki finally agreed.

"Okay,"

Takahiro smiled.

"But after that I go straight back to business,"

Takahiro rolled his eyes.

"Alright then we're getting married in spring,"

Misaki pouted and sipped his tea.

He's giving up a couple of month's work of slaying all for family.

* * *

><p>Akihiko entered the bar wearing a black cloak; following an advertisement wanting Slayers.<p>

They were meeting at a place named the 'The Withered Rose'.

As soon as he entered he'd saw a load of strong men and a couple of women but was stopped by a muscular man in dark robes.

"State you're business here,"

"I am a slayer looking for work, perhaps to have a drink," Akihiko said casually.

The man, who was obviously security, narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"I haven't seen you around here before,"

"I'm a traveller sir; I'm looking for a place to settle,"

There was a moment that Akihiro though the man was going to send him away.

The man begrudgingly stepped aside.

"I've got my eye on you," he faintly said as Akihiro entered the bar.

Akihiro approached the bar maid.

"I'd have some red wine please," Akihiro said placing some gold coins on the bar.

A drunken slayer near him started to giggle uncontrollably.

"So...what brings you here," the man slurred putting an arm around Akihiko.

Akihiko was tempted to break one of his fingers.

"Well, I heard there was a demon named Blood that needed to be vanquished,"

The man spluttered and laughed loudly.

"What rock have you been living under? Blood has already been vanquished!"

"Oh?" Akihiko raised his eyebrows faking surprise.

"Yeah, by a kid named Takahashi," the man hiccupped.

Akihiko inwardly smiled, this was going to be easier thanks to this guy.

"Is he a local slayer then?" Akihiko smiled making small talk.

"Yeah the kid lives nearby," the man sighed happily.

The barmaid place Akihiko's drink in front of him.

"Man, that kid is something special,"

Akihiro sipped his drink hoping that the man would leak more information.

"I mean look at this!" the guy pulled out a piece of cloth with a blood stain on it.

"What is it?" Akihiko asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"I managed to snag it after he vanquished the last demon! It's a piece of his cloak!"

"So...that's _his_?"

"Yeah, I'm planning to sell it to people as a souvenir, since he's a local celebrity,"

Akihiko grinned; he was glad that he ran into this guy, now he has the perfect thing to track Takahashi down.

"The next one is on me," Akihiko said placing several gold coins in the man's hands.

The man practically drooled and as he was busy ordering some more drinks Akihiko swiped the piece of cloth.

Takahashi was his.

* * *

><p>There was a difference between demons and mages.<p>

Mages relied on their magical abilities from which they learned from books and teachers.

While demons magic abilities came naturally and often relied on instinct.

Akihiko was relying on his instinct by using Takahiro's scent to try and find him.

He finally tracked down a strong smell of the slayer, at a little house at the corner of the street.

Akihiko turned invisible using his powers and entered the home cautiously.

Inside the house was a man with dark hair and eyes sitting at a table.

He smelled very sweet that made Akihiro feel a rush of pleasure through him.

He came close to the man to get a better look of him.

It deeply disturbed him that he'd have to kill him.

Or that someone so gentle looking could be capable of killing demons.

With a sad sigh Akihiko raised his sword and started to aim.

Suddenly the door burst open startling Akihiro so that he accidently cut himself on his arm.

'_Shit,'_ Akihiko winced in pain.

"Are you feeling better Takahiro?" the gentle looking woman asked.

"A little, but I'm just not sure Misaki will stop being a slayer,"

Akihiko's blood ran cold.

"He seems to find a certain thrill with it, something I'll never understand,"

Akihiko could've just killed the wrong person. This man was no slayer!

He sniffed the cloth again and understood.

This man Takahiro was not the right Takahashi he was after.

But their scents were very similar next time he'd have to go with haste.

Akihiko glanced at the man's beauty.

He really hoped that this was not a mission he'd regret taking.

As he left the room, Takahiro glanced at the place Akihiko was standing.

'_Was someone here just now?'_ Takahiro thought looking at some odd scarlet drops on the floor.

* * *

><p>The slayer Misaki was not very far away, so Akihiko could easily track him down.<p>

He looked up at the Slayer's home.

There were no lights on, so he either; wasn't home or was asleep.

It would be much easier to kill him if he was asleep, that way he wouldn't be able to look at the life leave his eyes as he died.

Most of the demons in his family took pleasure in that, while he did not.

He cautiously entered the property making sure he didn't make a sound.

The smell of this slayer was so much sweeter than the other Takahashi, it was absolutely glorious!

He tracked the scent of the Slayer upstairs and thankfully the door was slightly opened so he was able to look inside.

It was a bedroom and there was a sleeping figure inside the covers.

Akihiko stood over the bed to have a better look at the sleeper.

This figure was less likely to be a slayer then the other one!

He looked far too delicate and innocent.

Akihiko hoped he was wrong again but there was no denying this was the right one.

The smell was the exact smell from the cloth not similar like the other Takahashi.

He raised his sword to strike and aimed it at his heart so he'd die a relatively painless death.

Just as he was about to do the action, the boy shot up from the bed.

The boy could not see him since he was still invisible, but Akihiko was staring directly into the boy's olive green eyes.

The boy breathed heavy like he had a nightmare.

Akihiko's hand shook.

He shouldn't prolong this any longer.

"Is someone there?" the boy asked staring in the dark.

The slayer moved unintentionally so that his face was close to Akihiko.

He couldn't do it.

This boy was too beautiful, too sweet, to kill.

It would be a mistake to slaughter him.

Desire urged through him, he wanted this boy to be his.

He needed to make sure no other demon would be sent to kill him and there was one way that Akihiro knew how to do that.

Make him his mate.

Unbeknownst to Akihiko, the blood from his wound earlier began to drip onto Misaki's bed sheets.

The slayer immediately noticed this and narrowed his eyes.

"Who's here show yourself!"

Misaki pulled a dagger from underneath one of his pillows.

Akihiko smirked with amusement.

He could see his spirit would make him a strong slayer.

Luckily the slayer was facing the other direction so Akihiko was able to safely pull the dagger from out of his hand and tossed it in the corner of the room.

Misaki made an angry grunt and scrambled to fetch his weapon.

But he was stopped by an unseen force and couldn't move except frail his legs slightly since his position was kneeling.

Akihiko embraced the young slayer tightly to restrain him.

"What...the fuck! Put me down!" Misaki yelled.

Who was Akihiko to refuse?

He dropped the slayer on the bed so he landed on his butt.

Misaki gave a soft 'oof' as he was gently dropped.

However before he was able to try and reach for the dagger once again he found his wrists being pinned above his head.

His heart beat accelerated rapidly as fear started to consume him.

He couldn't see his captor nor did the slayer have any means of defending himself.

This was not good.

He felt a gentle caress against his chest underneath his nightgown.

"Try not be frightened, I won't hurt you," Akihiro tried to soothe in his ear.

Misaki flinched as his captor finally appeared before him.

His captor had his wrists in a grip while the other let his fingertips on his chest gently.

"Get your hands off me!" Misaki demanded going red.

"O~oh what's this?" Akihiko hummed holding up Misaki's ring from around his neck.

Akihiko said this teasingly, but a stab of jealous began to run through him for he couldn't bear to think of anyone else touching Misaki.

"You look awfully young to be married," Akihiko ran his fingers through Misaki's hair.

Misaki turned his face away blushing.

"I'm not that's my mother's!"

There was a moment of silence so the young slayer opened one eye to see that his captor's mouth has curled into a smirk.

"Good,"

Akihiko locked his lips with Misaki's causing the younger male to gasp.

"...umph..."

Misaki struggled to try to throw Akihiko off but could only gasp as they wrestled tongues, as Akihiko broke apart their kiss he breathed heavily.

"You taste wonderful," Akihiko gave him a warm smile.

Misaki only frowned in return.

"L-leave me alone," the young slayer tried to throw him off again.

Akihiko's free hand admired Misaki's smooth chest and teased one of his nipples.

"Uh..." he let out a small gasp.

"Hmm, sensitive aren't we?"

Akihiko licked the shell of Misaki's ear.

"Tell me, do you usually molest people in their sleep or am I just **lucky**?" Misaki muttered angrily.

"Ohh, you're _very_ lucky Misaki," Akihiko responded licking the slayer's neck.

Misaki turned away from his captor squeezing his eyes shut.

Akihiko softly kissed the same spot on his neck; Misaki could see that his captor's teeth suddenly became sharper which frightened him.

"You just don't realise it yet," Akihiko said softly in his ear.

He planted one last soft kiss on his neck before plunging his fangs into the side of his neck.

Misaki screamed in agony, after a few seconds he became silent willing for his captor to release him while tears spilled down his face.

Akihiko pulled away, blood started dripping his mouth from marking Misaki as his mate.

Misaki's eyes shrank seeing the blood, the horrible memory of seeing that monster with his mother's blood around his mouth came flooding back.

He started to shiver in fear and dare not move.

Akihiko titled his head in confusion; he didn't mean to frighten him at all in demon society that was how you showed you cared for your new love.

"I'm sorry that hurt you so much, my love,"

Akihiko wiped Misaki's tears; he decided not to continue with this anymore perhaps Misaki just needed to come around to the idea of being his mate.

As much as he wanted to ravish Masaki he didn't like seeing him that frightened.

"I shall see you soon, my darling,"

Akihiko softly kissed Masaki's forehead.

"Go to sleep,"

Immediately Masaki's eyes began to droop and the last thing he saw was Akihiko staring at him while giving him a soft smile.

* * *

><p>Misaki woke up with a start.<p>

"...Was...was that a dream?" he asked himself panting softly.

He looked around the room, nothing seemed to be out of the ordinary.

Finally settled down thinking it nothing more than a strange dream.

Maybe his brother was right with convincing him to take a break from being a Slayer.

He often had nightmares but that was the weirdest dream he's ever had.

Perhaps dealing with demons all the time was finally taking effect on his mind and came up with a really crazy nightmare.

He had to admit though.

The demon in his dream was incredibly good looking...

Misaki shook his head.

No.

A demon was a demon; he'd never be with one of those monsters no matter how handsome he looked.

He walked into his bathroom and washed his face.

Suddenly he caught his reflection.

"What the...?"

He noticed two little marks on the side of his neck which looked like a bite.

Misaki shrieked as he finally realised his entire dream wasn't really a dream after all.

"WHAT THE HELL IS **THIS**?"

He yelled so loudly that the birds resting on his and nearby homes fluttered away in a hurry.

Little did Misaki know that someone was watching him in amusement, on the street just outside his house.

Akihiko was going to enjoy spending time with the hot tempered, spirited little Slayer.

"And so the courting stage begins," he muttered to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: It was slightly different, it was orginally going to be similar to the series plot with a fantasy setting.**

**But I like making diferent stuff.**

**There is a reason why both Takahiro and Masaki sensed Akihiko's presense, but that's revealed until later.**

**Akihiko doesn't believe he's done anything wrong by marking Masaki because in demon society that's how they do it.  
><strong>

**Hope you enjoy, please review.**

**~Blazenix**


	2. Moving In

**Disclaimer: I do not own Junjo Romantica.**

**Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**I recently read the spin off manga series Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi; I have to say I really enjoyed reading them. The author has a real talent to keep me interested in what the characters want from each other, most romances I find the characters ungodly annoying but she made me like ALL of them. In Junjo Romantica there was one person I didn't like.**

**I even like the supposed antagonist of the story, (not giving anything away) because you can't blame him how he feels.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Misaki wrapped a orange scarf around his neck to cover up the marks. Flushing with embarrassment he made his way into town for he knew who he wanted to see.<p>

It was totally embarrassing for him that a demon jumped him; it was a totally unfair fight since he was extremely tired and was unable to fight back like he usually does.

Misaki stopped in his tracks.

That demon knew where he lived.

This was extremely bad...he could come back at anytime; maybe the wrong time too like if he was out and Takahiro was in. That demon would be able too...

Misaki shook his head to try and get rid of the bad images.

Maybe he could move in with Takahiro for a few days, then again he didn't want to mention exactly why he wanted to stay at his house because he knew that his older brother would worry.

No...he wasn't going to give the satisfaction of him leaving his home due to him.

Misaki entered the healer's home, which was a small little house near the outskirts of town, to try and find the man who helped him many times.

"Are you home Nowaki?"

"Hello Misaki, come in here I'm making breakfast," a friendly voice came from the other room.

Nowaki was one of the town's best healers, he was the one who has nursed him back to health when he was in the most dire situations and saved his life many times.

"You haven't lost a finger have you?" Nowaki asked in amusement eating his porridge.

"Nowaki, could you look at this bite I got from...slaying?" Misaki asked indicating to his neck.

The healer nodded so Misaki took off his scarf, Nowaki got up and examined the young slayer's neck. It only took him a few seconds to know what they were.

"Seems like a demon admires you Misaki," Nowaki smiled in amusement.

"They're mating marks; this demon you were trying to slay was trying to mark you as his lover,"

Misaki spluttered in astonishment.

"I'd rather die than be some demon's lover!"

Nowaki gave Misaki a serious look.

"Then hope he'll give up easily, which he most likely won't. Demons are extremely devoted when it comes to taking lovers,"

Misaki's face turned pink.

"Where did this slaying incident happen?"

"...In my home..."

There was an awkward silence between the two.

"The demon knows where you live?"

"Yep,"

Nowaki gave Misaki a very serious look and crossed his arms.

"Tell me why you are still there? You not naive enough to think he won't come back right?"

"Course not!" Misaki snapped.

"Then why?"

"...Because...I don't want to worry Takahiro..." Misaki explained.

Nowaki stared at him willing for him to continue.

"He's done so much for me...I don't want to be a nuisance..."

After a moment's silence Nowaki sighed.

"Alright, I'll look into a way to repel demons..."

Misaki looked up while Nowaki went to take a book from a nearby shelf, a second of flicking through the books he grabbed an old one and blew the dust off it.

The title read in gold letters: **'The Demonology Book'**

"Before I became a healer, I was training to become a demonologist,"

"Oh?"

"So, I shall look for a way to repel him for you, hopefully in a peaceful way," Nowaki smiled.

Misaki scowled and crossed his arms.

"I don't care if the repel hurts him,"

Nowaki shot him a look that made him flinch; he was usually a smiley happy man so when he looks angry its frightening. This was the one thing that Nowaki and Misaki disagreed on. Misaki loathed demons, he had no problem with hurting them while Nowaki was fascinated with demons in such a way that Misaki would never understand.

"Well **I** do, when I find it I'll inform you,"

Misaki got the feeling he irritated Nowaki, so he took this as a hint to leave him alone. Then as he started to feel bad, Nowaki helped him many times even though their views on demons clash and he's always made time to help him.

"Nowaki,"

The healer looked up at him.

"Thank you,"

Nowaki smiled back at his friend and gave him a small nod to indicate that there were no hard feelings between the two.

As Misaki left, he couldn't help but think:

'_Why would anyone be that interested in demons?'_

* * *

><p>Akihiko watched Misaki as he walked home.<p>

He looked like a frightened rabbit always looking over his shoulder, just in case he was behind him or so he was guessing. The demon prince felt slightly disturbed, he didn't intend to cause so much fear in the young Slayer.

Actually he'd thought that he would be flattered that he gained an attractive admirer, though Akihiko supposed he actually found it refreshing that he'd had to _**earn**_ Takahashi's love. This was different considering he had **many** admirers.

Akihiko wondered what the right route was to wooing the young Slayer, perhaps giving him a gift would do. But the demon prince had no idea what Misaki liked; Akihiko supposed as a slayer he'd probably appreciate a weapon of some kind.

Though having seen the young slayer's temper the prince realised that perhaps arming him wouldn't be the smartest ideas.

He needed to know more about him; he suddenly thought of an idea, he could listen into Misaki's brother's conversations and see if he could pick up any information about him. That's what some of his female admirers did with his brother and vice versa.

"Hey Misaki!" Manami suddenly said coming up behind him.

"BAH!" Misaki jumped in surprise.

The girl blinked, knowing full well that wasn't the normal reaction.

"Eh? Misaki are you okay, you look awful,"

"Thanks..." Misaki said sarcastically.

He then caught the concerned look in Manami's eyes and gave her a reassuring smile.

"No really, I'm fine; I just had a late night,"

Akihiko wasn't very far from them, there were two things he didn't like about the scene in front of him. One was that _female _was getting **way** too close to his mate for his liking and two his future mate had his marks covered!

In his culture mates held their marks with pride, the young slayer seemed to have them covered like he was embarrassed or something, he needed to research on the mage lifestyle a bit he has hardly ever left demon country.

Akihiko got closer to Misaki, while still being invisible neither of them were able to see him but Misaki did turn his head in Akihiko's direction, making him freeze for a couple of seconds and the slayer deciding nothing was there carried on talking to Manami.

The demon prince wondered how every time he got close to Misaki even when he was invisible was able to tell that he was there, this thought somehow assured him that he and the young slayer was destined to become mates!

Akihiko smiled as he laced a finger on Misaki's orange scarf and pulled it down very gently exposing his neck and his mate marks along with them.

"Um...Misaki what happened to your neck?"

The young slayer looked as his neck and gave a little shriek, Akihiko stood right next to him watching in amusement.

"Err...I was...it was..."

Manami blinked waiting for the boy's answer.

"I-it's a bug bite!"

Akihiko had to repress a chuckle; the boy was **very** cute when he was confused and frustrated, he was also in the prince's opinion a very terrible liar. He was pretty certain that his fangs were sharper than any bugs were.

"Bug bite?"

Misaki's face went pink when he realised how lame his excuse was.

"Y-yeah, I woke up to find a _**big nasty**_ bug sucking on my neck!" the slayer mumbled.

Akihiko frowned.

Okay, now this kid was getting personal, sure he was big but he was certainly not nasty! This kid needed to be punished and there was only one to deal with a naughty child...

Misaki yelped as he felt someone smack his ass **hard**.

"...Are you okay?" Manami asked puzzled.

"D-did someone just walk behind me now?" Masaki asked getting freaked out.

"No I don't think so,"

The young slayer flinched when he felt another slap to the butt; he looked around wildly desperate to see the source of his assault.

"Masaki...maybe you should go home and...lie down, the bug has given you a disease or something...you're acting a little weird,"

It was clear on Manami's face that she thought Misaki was going crazy or something but there was also a hint of worry there as well.

"You're right, I'm going home...right now," the slayer said through gritted teeth.

Akihiko and Manami expected him to walk but Misaki ran as fast as he legs could carry him back to his of course was no problem for Akihiko to catch up with him...he's has had many prey to practise young slayer has obviously realised who his attacker truly was otherwise he wouldn't looked so freaked out.

As soon as Misaki entered his home he got a dagger from a nearby drawer, looking cautiously over his shoulder and desperate to stop his heart beating so fast in his chest. He was a _slayer_ and a pretty good one at that...so why couldn't he defeated this one so easily?

"Come out _demon_! I know you're here!" Misaki yelled into thin air.

The slayer could hear a slight chuckle throughout the room which sent shivers down his spine.

"Very clever young slayer," Akihiko praised appearing in front of him.

Misaki's heart skipped a beat when he saw how close the demon was close to his face.

"Now let's get rid of that, shall we?"

Akihiko tugged the dagger from Misaki's hand and tossed it to the side, the slayer tried to make a grab for the weapon again but the demon prince had him pinned against the wall rendering him unable for him to move.

The demon prince looked around the slayer's house, there was not a speck of dust out of place when he imagined a slayer he imagined the place to be filthy and blood staining all over the floor unless that's just his morbid imagination.

"You're certainly keep a tidy home,"

Misaki glared daggers at the older male and blushed.

"I don't like filth like you, littering my house either!"

The slayer expected the man to look at least angry, but all the demon did was smirk which Misaki found quite infuriating! Akihiko leaned in close and brushed his lips against Misaki's.

"Now, that wasn't very nice...am I going to have to wash your mouth out?"

Misaki was started to get scared, so he began struggling again kicking and screaming but all this was silenced by Akihiko as he kissed him very sweetly. Misaki felt the heat rise to his face with embarrassment, he **knew** he was awake this time and to be kissed so sweetly by a man no less made him feel really ashamed.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" shrieked Misaki turning his head away.

"Admiring my future bride..." smirked Akihiko.

The slayer gave him a freaked out look.

"_**What**_?"

"First I have to mark you as my mate and then you'll become my bride," Akihiko nuzzled Misaki's face.

"The hell I will!"

Akihiko leaned in close to Misaki's ear.

"I've already made the first step; I've let others know I've marked you,"

As the prince said this went to Misaki's neck and licked the mark he inflicted causing the young slayer to shiver with a wave of pleasure.

"The second step is courting and Misaki..."

Misaki looked up at him.

"You **will** be mine,"

There was an aura of scary possessiveness in that tone, although Akihiko meant to make sound very romantic and perhaps in his country it would've done. But it sounded very creepy to Misaki and it just made him feel more uncomfortable than he already was.

Akihiko pulled Misaki into his arms and embraced him lovingly. Misaki noted that the demon smelled faintly of tobacco while Akihiko stroked his hair.

"I'm going to sure no one else will have you,"

Misaki blushed, now it was starting to sound romantic but quickly shook all the nice gushy feelings he got from that line, he was beginning to feel like a love struck school girl, which was **not** an option for the young slayer.

"So I'm moving in," Akihiko said bluntly.

"_**What?**__" _Misaki screamed at the demon.

"I wish to woo you Misaki Takahashi," he stared deeply into Misaki's olive coloured eyes.

The young slayer tried to feel around him desperately searching for some kind of weapon.

"I Akihiko Usami feel that in order to properly woo you, I'll have to learn more about your lifestyle and I'll learn it perfectly when we get to know each other as lovers," Akihiko said giving a wink.

"Get the **hell** out of my house!" Misaki screeched trying to beat him with a flower pot.

The demon prince managed to catch it perfectly in his grip.

"Do I have to spank you again?" Akihiko teased putting the pot down.

"Just get out!" Misaki screamed pointing to the door.

"No I think I'll like it here," the prince smirked resting on Misaki's loveseat.

The young slayer seriously looked like he wanted to strangle the living daylights out of the demon invading his home. Who did this guy think he was?

"I'll find a way to get** rid** of you," Misaki seethed through gritted teeth.

"And I'm going to find a way to _woo_ you, so we both win," smirked Akihiko.

"I'll use you as target practise with my **spears** in your _sleep_ if you don't leave now!"

"Never wake a sleeping demon Misaki," Akihiko wagged his finger.

The young slayer glared daggers at the taller man.

"Besides, you do realise I'm just going to throw them back right? You may be a good slayer but **none **of your weapons can hurt me. I'm not your common demon," Akihiko explained.

Misaki crossed his arms.

"Oh? What _kind_ of demon are you then?"

"I'm royalty,"

All Misaki could think was, oh shit. He was well and truly in for it now.

"And when you become my bride you'll be royalty too,"

"I'm **not** going to be your bride, dammit!"

"You will in time my dear, now shall we continue this in the bedroom?"

What kind of cruel unusual being unleashed such a perverted, cunning, demonic force such as Akihiko Usami? He really hoped that Nowaki would hurry and get that repel.

The young slayer eye's widened as he felt the demon grope his crotch, his eyebrow twitched in irriation.

Does this guy not understand the word no?

Akihiko was blissfully unaware that the teen was going to explode any minute with rage.

"Come on Misaki, you know you want to..."

Misaki clenched his fist.

"**No**...means** NO!**"

The slayer then slapped demon hard, so hard it did in fact leave a red handprint on his face.

Misaki stood there, slightly worried about how the demon was going to react, Akihiko actually didn't say anything but kind of became very silent.

"D-Do you get the point now?"

"Shhh..." the demon prince raised a finger to Misaki's lips suddenly looking panicked.

"Don't you hush m-"

Akihiko muffled the slayer's voice with his large hand and crouched down to the floor with him in his arms hiding behind the loveseat, Misaki started to get scared this guy wasn't acting like he was a few moments ago it was almost like he changed into a completely different person in a few seconds.

"Shit, this will do no good!" the prince released him and Misaki quickly got to his feet gasping for air.

"What the hell was that-"

"Grab your weapon, quickly," Akihiko ordered in a voice that could not be denied.

Misaki puzzled rushed to collect his dagger.

"Wh-"

"I was too engaged with you to notice, but you have company...listen close,"

The slayer listened, at first there was a quiet thudding sound, like someone with heavy boots in the distance but it gradually got louder, so loud the force was starting to make the ground vibrate. Misaki held the dagger in his fighting postion while Akihiko watched intentively. A loud bang made the ground vibrate more violently as it sounded like someone was knocking on the door.

**"TAKAHASHI!" **a voice boomed from the otherside.

"Lets see what you're made of my love," Akihiko simply said to Misaki.

Before the young slayer could respond, his front door was _ripped_ off it's hinges and flung against the floor.

**"I'LL KILL YOU SLAYING BASTARD!"**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thank you for all the reviews, favs and alerts for this fic. **

**Something seems to be wrong with the layout of this story, when I do it on word it looks completely different than what it does now! **

**Akihiko is very forward in this story because I'm sure he has no idea how to put it in any way else, he likes teasing Misaki but he doesn't like really scaring him here. **

**Misaki is a little more violent in this story, but that's really cause of the incident he witnessed as a child (previous chapter). Nowaki has his own backstory which will be revealed later on.**

**Chow for now.**

**~Blazie**


End file.
